


Remomerando el pasado

by Stella005



Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: Childhood Memories, Día de los Muertos | Day of the Dead, Español | Spanish, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Memories, One Shot, Other, Sad
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27610177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stella005/pseuds/Stella005
Summary: Megamente desde sus inicios como héroe escucho de una celebración que rememora a aquellos que ya no están con nosotros, una celebración que este año será diferente.
Relationships: Megamind & Minion, Megamind & The Warden





	Remomerando el pasado

Era inicios de noviembre; Roxanne estaba arreglando la guarida de su esposo, en los días anteriores ya habían platicado de lo que iban hacer. Megamente era muy cuidadoso no quería ver a reporteros y paparazzi a su alrededor mientras hacía esta actividad solo muy pocas personas sabían de esto. Entonces llegó la noche Roxanne solo paseaba en la guarida, después de un rato Megamente y Servil aparecieron, el joven de los ojos verdes miró a Roxanne con una mirada triste, ella se acercó y le dio un beso en la frente; ambos no necesitaban palabras para decir algo.

-Cuídate, cariño- mencionó Roxanne para romper el silencio. Ella acostumbra ir con él pero en está ocasión quería ver a alguien más cercano.

Su esposo sólo sonrió en respuesta, después de unos segundos él y Sevil activaron su reloj holográfico por si las dudas mientras él seguía con un parecido a Bernard aquel joven del museo solo le había modificado la ropa para que se adecuará a su personalidad, mientras que el otro solo parecía un nerd de películas.

Empezaron a caminar durante un buen rato, hasta llegar a un par de edificios en el centro de la ciudad donde había una gran puerta café, nadie había visto salir o entrar a nadie. El joven alienígena empezó a tocar aquella puerta, adentro se podía escuchar una televisión pero unos segundos después un hombre mayor vestido elegante abrió.

-Alcaide…- mencionó nervioso el joven. Esperando una respuesta positiva o algo por el estilo.  
-Megamente…- contestó con seriedad frunciendo el ceño. Con toda la calma del mundo cerró su puerta, el muchacho empezó a caminar junto a su amigo, el alcaide no mencionó ninguna palabra durante la caminata, solo se escuchaban los pasos y la posible lluvia por venir. 

Entonces llegaron a un pequeño lugar cerca de las orillas de Metro Ciudad un pequeño parque, cerca de un alto y asombroso árbol se podía ver un tipo de roca con unos nombres escritos. El alcaide miró y se dio cuenta del lugar, el sabía de esta tradición pero no creyó que su muchacho lo trajera alguna vez. Megamente desactivó el reloj y a la vez arrodillándose cerca de la roca.

-Siempre hago esto con Roxanne, pero esta vez quería que fueras tu- exclamó Megamente mientras seguía mirando los nombres escritos.  
El Alcaide solo se quedó mirando un momento no sabía que responder, no tenía idea del porque está vez él. Sabe perfectamente que lo cuidó cuando era un pequeño y apenas llegó al planeta vio su transformación de “malo” a ser un héroe intento ser un buen padre pero la cárcel no fue algo muy bueno para cuidarlo.

-Respeto mucho lo que haces Megs, agradezco está oportunidad…- mencionó el Alcaide  
Servil de igual manera ya no tenía su disfraz ya sabía que hacer en este día solamente dejar que su jefe sacará los sentimientos necesarios, Megamente mientras tanto su voz se entrecortaba al intentar hablar y finalmente las lágrimas caían de su rostro.

Ojalá estuvieran aquí pensó Megamente preguntándose si sus padres estarían orgullosos de él; Servil siempre insistió de que si lo estarían el conoció más a sus padres pero en ese caso Megs tomaría la decisión de escuchar su pasado, que hubiera pasado…  
El Alcaide simplemente le dio una palmadita en su hombro, y buscando hacer sentir mejor a su muchacho, pero lo mejor era dejar fluir los sentimientos que sacará todo. Servil durante esos momentos sabía que no tenía que decir ni una palabra el deseaba que algún su jefe tuviera el valor de conocer su propia vida.

-Te traje porque me cuidaste de niño…- empezó a explicar Megamente algo más tranquilo buscando las palabras adecuadas. El alcaide buscaba esconder su emoción siempre deseo interacción con el muchacho y apenas lo están logrando.

-Y después de 10 años creo que ya era de hacer esto, de compartir tiempo, platicas o cosas así, lamento lo que sucedió entre nosotros…” continúo Megs arrepentido.  
-Esta bien… poco a poco muchacho- contestó el alcaide. Entre ellos hubo diversas discusiones y situaciones que llevaron a Megs a ser un villano como la escuela, las miradas de algunos visitantes de la cárcel. Pero finalmente estaba su pequeño frente de el demostrando sus emociones a todo pulmón, esto podría ser un reencuentro significativo.  
Luego de un largo rato Megamente se levantó dejando unas hermosas rosas azules, mencionando algo que era complicado de entender finalmente estaba listo para volver a casa pero antes de hacer eso el alcaide mantuvo un abrazo fuerte, honesto con algunas lágrimas.  
..

"No es la carne y sangre, sino el corazón lo que nos hace padres e hijos"~

**Author's Note:**

> One Shot corto sobre las memorias y relación familiar de Megamente


End file.
